


Itty Bitty Buffy Halloween

by RoseElizabethWelles



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseElizabethWelles/pseuds/RoseElizabethWelles
Summary: In which Six-Year-Old Buffy Summers goes trick or treating, and an unwitting prankster is a taught a lesson on judging by appearances.





	Itty Bitty Buffy Halloween

The Summers’ home,  
Los Angeles,  
Halloween, 1987

“Can I look now Mommy? Asked Buffy impatiently. “ Puhleeeeeeeze?”  
Joyce replied “Just a second, darling,” as she carefully applied a small amount of makeup to her six year old daughter’s face, adding just the right amount of glitter to her plump cheeks. “Now,” she took Buffy by the shoulders and turned her around to face the mirror, “just see how magical you look!”  
Buffy gaped at her full length reflection. She was dressed head to toe in a shimmering pink fairy costume, her wings even lit up with tiny lights. Her honey blonde hair fell in gentle curls past her shoulders, and she dimpled as she turned, shrieking “Daddy! Daddy! Look at me!!” Hank Summers sauntered around the corner, and put his hands on his hips, saying “Well, well, what do we have here? A fairy?” Buffy giggled “Don't be silly daddy it's me!” He scooped her up in his arms. “You’re not Buffy, but you're so sweet, we might have to keep you!” And he planted a big kiss on her cheek. At that moment, Hank’s cellphone rang. Buffy hated the sound it made. It was supposed to sound like music, but it was high pitched and tinny and it made her want to cover her ears. He unceremoniously put her down, “Just a sec, pumpkin.” He answered his phone before he could even hear Buffy say: I’m not a pumpkin. I’m a fairy.” In a sulky tone. Joyce came forward and took buffy’s hand as they both listened warily.  
“Hello? Oh, hi.” Hank gave a nervous laugh. “I told you, I can't work tonight, it's trick or treats….” there was a long silence, Joyce squeezed buffy’s hand tightly, and Buffy wondered why her daddy’s face was turning so red.  
“I’ll’... hank’s voice broke, and he cleared his throat. “Since it's an emergency, I’ll be right there.” He pressed the button that hung up the phone, then turned sheepishly to his wife and daughter.  
“Don't you dare.” Joyce intercepted in a quiet, dangerous voice. Buffy looked up at her mom and then back at daddy. “Daddy?” She asked querulously, her voice slightly trembling. He didn't even look at her.  
“Joyce, I have to, it's the biggest deal of my life. They need me.”  
“Oh, i’m sure they do.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
You know very well what I mean!”  
Not that again! I bust my ass for this family and this is the thanks I get?! He pointed at Buffy. “Those damned wings weren't cheap, you know!”  
She couldn't hold it in any longer. Her lip that she had been trying to stop from trembling gave way and she started to sob. Copious tears left a trail of glitter down her face.  
Joyce looked down at her daughter in horror.  
She scooped her up and Buffy buried her head against her mother’s shoulder as Joyce whispered just loud enough to hear.: “Hank, how could you?” There was nothing but pain in her voice now. Buffy continued to cry as she heard her father stomp out, and the front door slam.  
“I'm so sorry, Buffy.” Joyce kissed her hair, and heaved a deep sigh. “Daddy loves you, really.”  
“I know,” Buffy replied in a choked voice, wiping her nose on Joyce’s shoulder. “But I ruined my makeuuuuup!” She wailed.  
Joyce gave a wet laugh, and said “ohhhh, Buffy, what ARE we going to do when you're a teenager?” Buffy gave her mother a confused look and hiccuped.  
Joyce chuckled. “Here, she said as she wet a soft cloth with warm water, “we’ll have you all cleaned up in a jiffy, and I can fix your makeup just in time for us to go trick or treating.”


End file.
